I Disagree
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Harumi Mars has reached her limit when it comes to saving her brother while helping her father, Ethan. But on Friday, the day of Shaun's final day and also on her 17th birthday, everything starts to change when she decides to break the rules of her probation by escaping school and finding her kidnapped brother before time runs out.


**Hello and Konichiwa! GirlGoneGamer here! I have an updated a Heavy Rain story in a long time, but when I was looking it up on YouTube, since my PlayStation 3 version of it stop working along with my PS3, I just gotta make another one which involves my favorite original character which I made up years back. **

**I heard that Heavy Rain is now available for PlayStation 4 along with Beyond Two Souls for a bundle, but I don't feel like getting it for myself. But for now, let's enjoy this new story here!**

**I do not own Heavy Rain! Quantic Dream owns it! I only own my original characters which Harumi Mars is one of them in this story!**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Truth Hurts**

* * *

16 year old Harumi Mars was in her motel room at Crossroads Motel as she was sitting down on the bed with her kneecaps hugging her chest, while feeling her body aching. She was in tears as she remembers from the last trial which happens to be killing a drug dealer who happens to be a father to two of his little girls in order to receive more letters for the address.

Harumi was there, watching it replaying through her mind as her father, Ethan Mars was holding him at gunpoint, but it went down south as the drug dealing father fought back and pulled out a shotgun to scare Ethan away.

But Ethan got away with it as he ran into the girl's bedroom when the drug dealer ran out of shotgun shells.

When the 16 year old made it to them, instead of hiding, Harumi remember him because he was the one who called the police on her and her best friend, Becky which lead them straight to jail. Harumi pleaded with her father not to kill him, but she didn't have the guts to tell him that she got on probation because of a simple robbery gone wrong.

The loud gunshot rang through Harumi's ears, knowing by now that her father is now marked as a murder without a choice.

"Harumi?"

She heard the voice of Madison Paige as she looked up to see her, before the 27 year old insomniac sat down on the bed in front of her.

"What do you want? Why do you keep popping in out of nowhere? Is that part of your damn job?!" Harumi asked, before she got up slowly with Madison's help, but she slapped her hands away as soon as she was on her feet. "Don't. Touch me!" She warned.

"Harumi. Your father is not the killer. And there's no way he kidnapped you like what the news said earlier. Just trust me for once." Madison explained as Harumi walked towards the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

"The reason why. I can't trust you. Because I know who you are. You're not a photographer." Harumi responded before looking at Madison through the mirror. "You're a journalist. What do you want from us? All you're going to do is turn us over into the police, while making a number one seller in a mystery and crime book!"

Harumi, please, you have to listen to me." Madison responded reassuringly.

"No! All you journalists do ruin people's lives! James Blake told me about you. You were always interviewing him to get a story out of him, but he told me about you. You thought I didn't know? But you fell into my trap, Paige!" Harumi explained before she left the bathroom with a new change of clothes that she left out overnight.

"Yes, Harumi… I am what you said. I knew that were the young teen who got set up two years back after when you lost your brother and Ethan was in a coma. And to tell you the truth, I understand how you feel. You wanted to clear your innocence, but you can't because of James' father right?" Madison explained as Harumi was looking out the sliding door after putting her clothes down on the desk. "Since then, the police were busy with the Origami Killer case, and they didn't have any choice but to put you and Rebecca away. She's best friend, isn't she?" She asked.

Harumi nodded before she saw Madison walked closer to her, but the 16 year old flinched slightly until the 27 year old woman back away from her.

"You were once their daughter. The sweet and loving girl that Ethan and your mother gave birth too, right? But after when you lost your brother, and Ethan was away, you've changed because you couldn't accept your feelings or change. Harumi, hear me out… Once this is all over, I promise you this. I will help you get out of the situation that you are in today, and help clear yours and yours friend's name." Madison explained before she saw Harumi's faint reflection on the sliding glass door as she saw her crying.

"No one… has ever cared for me like that… But how do I know that you're not tricking me?" Harumi asked.

"Because you are a young woman who ended up growing up too fast in prison and during your probation. I don't see you as a criminal. I see you as Harumi. Harumi Mars who is 16 years old and has a passion for music, wrestling… and who looks like a tomboy with the piercings on your face." Madison explained, before Harumi slowly walked to her and hugged the 27 year old woman out of instinct.

"Thank you… No one hasn't seen me like that in a long time." Harumi whispered as Madison hugged her back while rubbing her back.

As they slowly let go, Harumi was looking back at the desk before asking Madison something that crossed her mind.

"Do you like my Dad?" Haurmi asked.

Madison was in shock to hear that from a 16 year old teen. Even though that she kept showing up helping out the two, Madison knew that she had feelings for Ethan in over the past 2 days during the hell that Harumi and Ethan went through.

"How did you know?" Madison asked.

"The slow walk while leaving. The looking back motion. I did that to James too. We've become friends at first, but I have feelings for him. I can't even love him back… because of his father who gets in my way. He happens to be my probation officer as well." Harumi explained before she had her hand gripping onto the chair, knowing her back was hurting with Ethan fell on her during the butterfly trial. "Madison… don't ignore these feelings. That's what I can tell you from me who's on probation." She responded while looking back at the 27 year old journalist.

Madison smiled before she lightly tuck some of Harumi's black hair behind her left ear.

"You're leaving? Aren't you?" Madison asked, knowing it was instinct after seeing her clothes and her backpack on the motel bed.

"I… I have to go home. Back to Mom's. I have to let her know that I'm okay. If Dad gets worried, tell him, okay?" Harumi answered.

"Harumi. Be careful out there. If you run into trouble, just call me." Madison responded, before they hugged once again.

After exchanging phone numbers, Madison left her motel room before Harumi sat down on the edge of the bed, looking back at Madison's number that was in her IPhone. She knew that she could trust Madison if she was in trouble somewhere, but for now, she had to get back home where her mother is waiting for her return or if the police found her, Ethan or Shaun.

Harumi slowly taking off her tattered up school clothes that she wore for two days, before taking a quick shower with her dyed black hair up in a high bun.

_'I have no other choice but to go home. It's the only way for them to stop looking for me.' _Harumi thought to herself while rubbing in the shower gel with the warm water, before rinsing it out.

She got out the shower before drying herself off before getting dressed in a white tank top, black leather jacket, blue ripped jeans, black suspenders hanging off her body, and her black knee high lace up Converse shoes.

Harumi placed her old clothes into her red backpack, before she left out of her motel room and into the rain with her long black hair underneath her grey beanie hat.

As she left out of Crossroads Motel, Harumi managed to get a taxi before telling the driver to take her to her mother's home by giving him the address.

Harumi was looking back at the motel from the rear view mirror, before leaning back in the backseats watching the police cars past by her along with a few armored SWAT trucks.

_'I'm sorry, Dad. I'm so sorry.' _Harumi responded while looking back at her right arm that had the partial address to where Shaun was located at in black Sharpie marker, before managed to fall asleep during the quiet taxi ride.

* * *

**I have changed Harumi's appearance where she will look more like her parents Ethan and Grace. In the past before Jason died and Ethan went into his coma, her hair is no longer a mixture of brown and red hair but it's now a dyed black color. **

**She has multiple piercings on her face and a few tattoos then she got that from prison when she was 15 and a half years old.**

**Anyway, I hope everyone would like this story just how they liked a few of my original Heavy Rain stories and I will try and continue more as the days go by.**


End file.
